


Punishing Neffu

by BrookeChiang



Category: The Secrets of Droon
Genre: Crotch Rope, Cuntbusting, Nipple Clamps, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Warning: Suggestive, borderline explicit content!  Also, OOC Keeah
Kudos: 15





	Punishing Neffu

Agrah-Voor, former City of the Dead…

Neffu writhed angrily against her bonds. “Stop! You- you can’t do this! Kee-Kee, I will get you for this, I will- EEEPPP!”

Neffu yelped loudly as Keeah used her magic to make a rope snake up between Neffu’s legs and dig snugly into her crotch. “What can you do, Neffy? You’ve been stripped of your magic.”  
“Ah! Ah!” Neffu gasped, flushing red at the pressure on her sensitive places. “P-Please! S-Stop! Kee-Kee- no Keeah- I’m sorry!”

“A bit too late for that, Neffy!” Keeah waved her hand, and the crotch rope dug deeper into her twin self’s no-no place, hoisting her slightly off the ground.

“Hah! Hah! N-NO!” Neffu panted, struggling against her torment, but only succeeded in chafing her poor pussy more. It was so painful… and yet it felt… almost good in a paradoxical way. “No, please! Stop it, Kee-Kee!!”

“You know, begging will only get you more punishment,” Keeah smirked sadistically. In one swift motion, she tore away Neffu’s red tunic, revealing her underwear.

“AUGH!! Curse you!”

“Insults and curses will also get you more punishment,” Keeah tore away Neffu’s bra to expose her bare breasts.

“Fuck you!”

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you up, alright,” Keeah kneaded Neffu’s breasts and flicked her nipples.

“Ah! Ah!” Neffu moaned, her back arcing against her constraints.

“Horny now, are you?” Keeah teased, then pinched down hard on her nipples and twisted violently.

“O-O-OW! OWW!! You whore!”

Keeah brought up one knee, striking Neffu in the crotch and ramming the coarse crotch rope into her swollen clit.

Neffu’s eyes bulged and let out a shriek of pain. Groaning, the witch fell still, unable to resist as Keeah molested her tits. She remained that way until Keeah snapped two clothespins over each of her nipples.

“OWW!! Fuck!” Neffu cried out piteously. “That hurts! It hurts!”

Keeah snickered, letting the crotch rope drop down temporarily, and, with a little magic, let the rope tie itself a series of knots.

Another brandishment later, the now-knotted crotch rope was running up and down Neffu’s nether regions, viciously punishing her snatch- especially hard each time one of the coarse knots buried itself in her pussy flaps and ran over her poor clit.

“AH- AH- AH- Stop- Stop! AAH! AAH!!”

Keeah had to chuckle at how Neffu let out helpless, sultry moans, and gyrated her hips in a vain attempt to try and relieve some of the torture.

Before long, a strange wetness had begun to seep out of her tormented cunt, staining her panties and becoming a visible wet spot.

Keeah snapped her fingers and the crotch rope sped up its aggressive action.

“AH- AH- AAAAH!” Neffu cried out as a particularly vicious pull ran through her snatch, several coarse knots rubbing- or perhaps more like chafing- her clit in short succession.

“AAAHH!!” Neffu screamed, unable to help herself as her body squirmed and humped on the rope, orgasming against her will, her cum soaking her panties and squirting rather voluminously onto the rope and floor.

“My, looks like someone is enjoying themselves,” Keeah taunted.

“I- I’m- n-not-” Neffu’s voice petered off, lacking the strength to even properly retort.

“I guess that means you need more punishment then!”

“N-no m-more- p-pleas-” Neffu begged pleadingly, but to no avail.

Keeah took the opportunity to flick the clothespins still clamped on Neffu’s nipples, causing the witch girl to let out pained whimpers. Then she made her final move.

Keeah used her magic to hoist up the front end of Neffu’s crotch rope and tie it firmly onto the ceiling rafters. The arrangement ensured poor Neffu was suspended just a bit above the ground, sadistically placed just out of reach of her straining toes.

“A- AH- AAH!!!” Neffu groaned in intense pain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her whole weight crushed her clit and pussy onto the coarse rope.

“Well, see you… never,” Keeah waved. “Enjoy eternity like this, bitch!”

With that, Keeah left what had become Neffu’s torture chamber, leaving her witch counterpart to forever moan in helpless agony and indefinite suffering.


End file.
